The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically pre-mixers in a combustor of a gas turbine engine.
In a gas turbine engine, combustible materials (e.g., fuel mixed with air) are combusted in a combustor, producing high-energy combustion fluids. The combustion fluids are directed to a turbine via a transition duct, where the combustion fluids aerodynamically interact with turbine blades, causing them to rotate. The turbine may be coupled to a compressor by one or more shafts such that the rotating blades of the turbine drive the compressor. The turbine may be used to generate electricity, power a load, or some other use.